BBxRae Valentine's Story
by willotaku9000
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Gar gives Rae a card and something special. What will happen? Find out in here!  A short story, kinda quick but you might like it. Please read and review. And no flames please. Enjoy!


Hello Everybody, I finally got this story up! I had it written in a journal from early last year, got the idea after watching Hercules and thought, "Hey, Meg's song fits Raven so perfectly! And her Emotions can be the muses!" So I wrote that part, then I needed a story for it so I rewrote it so that it had to do with BB doing something and then decided that I should turn it into a Valentine's thing. So here we are.

Set _**AFTER**_Trigon, but Rae's still hesitant about showing emotion, and definitely hesitant about opening her heart up to someone. If you think I jumped right into the thing, it's because in my mind, Gar's been doing things for her, showing a little romantic interest in her already and this is the ultimate thing by doing something for her on Valentine's Day.

Also, I tend to use comic book codenames for the characters, i.e. Changeling = Beast Boy, Rachel = Raven, Kori = Starfire, Nightwing = Robin.

Characters are about 18+ years old.

I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, that would be so sweet! Teen Titans © DC comics

"I won't say I'm in Love" © Disney, from the animated movie Hercules

Hope you enjoy the story! Please Read and Review, no flames please

* * *

><p>"Come on Changeling, Training, <em>now<em>."

"But Ni-"

"No buts, come on green bean."

"Cy come on I-"

-Glowing green eyes-

"You make a very good point Star." Gar said quickly before kissing Raven on the cheek and handing her a Valentine's Day card. The others grabbed him and dragged him away for training, leaving Rachel to touch the spot Gar had kissed lightly smile slightly, before she shook her head.

Raven: "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" She said to herself as she thought about her past failures with men, trying hard not to think of a certain green changeling.

Emotions: _Who do ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you, Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of._They sang in retort, they obviously knew what was going on.

Raven: "No chance, no way. I'm not thinking of him. I won't say it, no, no. I'm not going through it again."

Emotions: _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh._They stated, hoping she would come to her senses. No such luck.

Raven: "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." She replied angrily.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh." She sang as she went through the Tower, eventually ending up in front of the door with the bold letters **CHANGELING**, making it the door to Gar's room. She opened it and went inside.

Emotions: _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up? That ya got it, got it, got it bad._They sang, knowing full well how she felt about him, hoping that she would admit it.

Raven: "WRONG! No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no."

Emotions: _Give up, give in._  
>Love: "Check the grin you're in love."<p>

Raven: "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" Even though she said this, she smiled as she saw pictures of him and herself in his room, one of them having a rare smile on her face. This photo seemed to be the most prized out of all of them.

Emotions: _You're doin flips read our lips! You're in love~_

Raven: "Y-You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it."

Emotions: _Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love._

Raven: "Oh...At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love~" The emotions sighed happily as she finally accepted the truth. She sat on his bed, the picture in her hands, and slumped over, laying back and relaxing. "I really do..._Love_the green knucklehead." She admitted before falling asleep, content.

*Meanwhile with Gar*

"Yo watch out Gar!"

"Huh? WHOA!" He dodged a blast just in time before it left a smoldering crater where he had just been standing.

"Gar, you're distracted, what's with you?"

"Sorry, my mind just isn't in training mode."

"Probably too worried about what Raven's gonna do to him for kissing her on the cheek and giving her that Valentine's Day card."

"Sorta...mostly I'm just worried how it will affect our friendship...I don't want her to feel awkward about it and I want her to be able to trust me in that way."

"You wish to pursue a relationship of the romance with Friend Rachel?" Kori asked in seriousness.

"With all my heart Kori, with all my heart..." He said honestly as he hung in his head sadly. Kori glided over and took his hand.

"Then you must tell her how you truly feel. She knows you would not hurt her in that way." She said with charisma.

"I bet she thinks I still like Terra..." He said sadly, a little venom in his voice for the name. Kori lifted his chin so that he had to look her in the eye.

"Do you?" She asked of him honestly.

"No! Terra tore my heart into pieces, then crushed them, then incinerated what was left, plus she tried to kill Rachel, me, and you guys. Rae's the one that _healed_ my heart, even if she doesn't know it yet. I Love _Her_." He said in response, being completely honest about it.

"Then until you tell her, no training or missions for you." Gar was about to retort when he saw the look on Nightwing's face.

"Thank you!" He said happily, as Nightwing nodded to him in return. Gar quickly went to the Tower to search for Rachel, who he found still asleep on his bed, a smile on her face, which greatly surprised him. "_She looks so beautiful…I-I can't help it. Must kiss her!_" He thought as he saw her lying there, a small strand of hair lying on the side of her nose, her mouth open slightly with a tiny hint of white teeth behind them. Gar silently stole over to his bed and gently leaned over the sleeping form of the raven-haired goddess in his bed. He looked down at her with a small smile, and softly closed the gap between their faces, giving her a nice, gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. A moment later she stirred, and her eyes opened, and found herself looking deep into a pair of perfect emerald eyes. She blinked slowly, realizing that the eyes belonged to Gar and that he was kissing her. She knew he was frozen, unsure of what he should do, so she gave him a hint, she leaned _into_the kiss, placing a soft gray hand on his green skin and caressed it affectionately. He took the hint and kissed her with more passion, which she returned equally. After awhile they broke the kiss, both blushing and panting softly from lack of air due to the kiss.

"Rae, I'm in Love with _You_, and if you're worried about losing me to some blonde floozy, stop, you never will." He said bluntly and honestly. She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression, and then glomped him happily, which made them fall backwards onto the floor and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I Love You Too." She said happily, which surprised them both, realizing that nothing had blown up yet.

"I guess Love really does conquer all huh Rae?" He said with a nervous giggle and a smile, which she returned.

"Love balanced my powers because my heart found its missing half." She said while looking at him with a loving smile.

"As did mine Rae." He said as he kissed her with all the Love in his heart, which she returned passionately. "Happy Valentine's Day Rachel Roth."

"Happy Valentine's Day Garfield Logan."

Emotion 1: _Finally! Took her long enough._

Emotion 2: _You mean "Them" Brave._

Brave: _Oh shush Knowledge, anyway, they're Finally together._

Knowledge: _Quite right, all thanks to that card and kiss on the cheek._

Love: _The plan worked perfectly and I finally get to come out!_

Love said happily as they watched the new lovers cuddle up on the floor together. The two Titans were happy, and were never parted.

The End


End file.
